


救赎第二部7

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 07:32:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18846481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000





	救赎第二部7

第7章   
　　“她怎么了？”彦佑心头一紧，随即又换上了那副玩世不恭的笑脸，“穗禾啊，倒真是个美人，可惜是朵带刺的花。”  
　　天帝眉眼低垂，意态闲适。“那你想不想将这朵带刺的花摘下来？”  
　　彦佑放在膝头的手指微微收紧，“你到底想说什么？”  
　　天帝倏的抬眸，杀伐之气一泻而出，“我们联手，你摘花，我擒凤。”  
　　区区一个阶下囚居然敢口出狂言。彦佑很想大声嘲笑，但喉头蠕动几下，只能发出粗粝干哑的嗓音，“穗禾不会爱上我，旭凤更不会爱上你。”他露出一个苦涩的笑意，“你说得再动听，也只不过是痴人说梦。”  
　　天帝将他的狼狈尽收眼底，一字一顿，“你真能忘了她，你真能心甘情愿将她拱手让于他人？”  
　　彦佑很想大声说“能”，但那个字似有千钧重，在口边转了几转，终究还是咽了下去。  
　　怎么能忘？  
　　他玩世不恭这么多年，将浪荡子的面具戴了这么多年，骗得了别人，却骗不了自己。　　   
当初百花宴上惊鸿一瞥，他便已彻底沦陷。  
　　无论是初初相见时虚与委蛇的温柔，还是之后的利用，或是求而不得的偏执疯狂，他都从没恨过她。别人都说穗禾心狠手辣，罪有应得，他却只觉得她可怜，可悲，可悯。  
　　她眼中只有旭凤，踉踉跄跄追着旭凤的背影，期盼对方能回头看她一眼。  
　　而他眼中只有她，默默跟在她身后，期盼她能幡然醒悟。  
　　倘若她能回头看他一眼，他必会张开双臂将她抱在怀中，用尽方法抚平她的伤痛。  
　　这个想法太诱人了，他看向天帝，对方的双眸似有魔魅，将他心中的渴望悉数勾出。  
　　他仰头长长吐出一口气，轻声道：“我常听人说，那些陈年往事会被时间埋葬，可到今日我才明白，我错了，因为那些往事会自行爬出来，吞噬你，跟着你，如影随形。”  
　　他深深看向天帝，“陛下，若联手，当真能如愿以偿？”  
　　天帝笑得温和雅致，五指微微张开，似拢住了人心，握住了大局。  
　　他的心头生出一股寒意，明知对方只是利用自己，却又忍不住步入对方局中。  
　　天帝的声音如冰玉相击，在空旷的囚室内发出伶仃脆响。  
　　“能与不能不重要，想与不想才是关键。”他沉沉朝彦佑看去，“不用多久，穗禾便知旭儿根本不爱她。当一个女人伤心绝望时，如何去捕获她的心，不用本座教你了吧？”  
　　彦佑起身，化作一道流光飞去。  
　　天帝气定神闲的看着星光慢慢散开，柔声道：“旭儿，愿你今晚能做个好梦。”  
　　旭凤确实做了一个好梦。  
　　这天晚上他如往常一样饮了一杯龙血，头一沾枕头便沉沉入睡了。  
　　“尊上可是做了什么好梦？”第二日清晨，魔侍服侍他穿衣，见他嘴角含笑，忍不住多问了一句。  
　　魔尊眼眸一眯，唇畔漾出一抹顽皮的笑意，“确实是个好梦。”  
　　这样的好心情持续了一整天。  
　　在议政厅被群魔吵得头疼，也只是不轻不重的斥责了几句，然后轻轻松松就把困囿许久的难题解决了。  
　　在校场上看将士们操练，看得兴起便亲自下场指点一番。往日众将在他手里吃了不少苦头，但既被点了名也只能全力以赴，大不了回家躺上三四天。谁知今日魔尊着实温和，也就只把他们摔得鼻青脸肿而已，末了还拍拍他们的肩头鼓励一番。  
　　“尊上今日到底怎么了？莫不是被哪位妖娘迷了神智？”  
　　“笑话，有哪位妖娘能比尊上还美？”  
　　“这话也对。唉，尊上怎的突然变得这么温柔，真是让我毛骨悚然啊！”  
　　“要不，咱们让鎏英公主去打听打听？”  
　　旭凤正在下棋，他将白子闲闲的夹在两指间，唇角似笑非笑，不知在想什么。  
　　“凤兄下棋怎不叫我？”鎏英将手中书册往旁边一搁便坐在他对面。  
　　“只是闲来无事摆一摆棋谱罢了。”旭凤落下白子，目光在那书册上一扫而过，“你将刑罚卷宗拿来做甚？”  
　　“今日凤兄在校场下手太轻，弄得那些魔将胆战心惊，生怕你憋着大招要惩治他们，托我来一探究竟呢！”  
　　旭凤失笑，“那你回去告诉他们，今晚赶紧去搜罗奇珍药材打熬好筋骨，明日本尊要大开杀戒了。”他也没了下棋的心思，随手将白子丢在棋笥里，剩余残局自然有魔侍来收拾。  
　　鎏英见他笑得愉悦，也不禁跟着笑了出来，“今日我来还有一桩事。”她将卷宗递了过去，“这里面详尽记载了重犯的拷问过程，还有各种刑讯手段。无论何等凶徒，只要将里面的刑罚通通过一遍，保管让他只求速死。”  
　　她将卷宗推到旭凤面前，别有深意的道：“自然，是死还是活，怎么死怎么活，全凭凤兄心意。”  
　　旭凤天生过目不忘，别说是面前这本卷宗，就是魔界三十六门刑房里的宗册，他都倒背如流。“你想刑讯天帝？”  
　　鎏英冷哼一声，“他被抓到魔界这么多天，除了每日划上一道小小伤口，放一杯小小鲜血，过得多滋润啊！传扬出去我们魔界还不被天界那群混蛋神仙笑掉大牙？”  
　　旭凤手指在书册上轻轻敲击，慢慢的道：“待我想想。”  
　　鎏英心有不甘，但也知不能穷追猛打。“好吧，若凤兄有了决断，请早日告诉鎏英。”  
　　“自然。”  
　　“哦，还有一事。”鎏英目光在旭凤身上扫了一遍，尤其在他腹部多停留了一阵，“凤兄可否告诉我今日为何这般温柔。你若不说，外面那群家伙今晚就睡不着了。”  
　　“其实也没有什么，不过是昨晚我做了一个梦。”  
　　鎏英没想到竟是这个原因，笑道：“那定是一个很美很美的梦。”拱手告辞，“那鎏英期盼凤兄这样的美梦能每日都做下去。”  
　　不知是巧合还是冥冥中自有天意，从那日之后，旭凤果然晚晚好眠，日日好梦。  
　　有时梦到回到了幼年时代。他和兄长两人手拉着手，在天界的云路上飞奔。或偷偷跑到老君的兜率宫顺走一两瓶灵丹，或跑到母神的紫方云宫折两朵仙花。但更多的时候，是他化出原身跳到兄长的头上，坐在他两角之间让他背着在水面玩耍。  
　　有时梦到和兄长去到凡间游乐。凡俗尘世，五光十色迷人眼。他还是个懵懂少年，兄长却已风华正茂。街上人潮熙攘，兄长紧紧拉着他的手生怕他走丢。满街花灯美不胜收，他驻足而立，依依不舍。忽然脸颊被一个温暖的物体擦过，回头一看，兄长提着一盏凤凰灯，笑吟吟的看着他。  
　　“他们为何在灯上写字？”  
　　“这样就能让自己喜欢的人看到了。”  
　　“为何他们要把灯放到天上去？”  
　　“这样就能让神仙明白自己的心意，保佑自己和心爱的人生生世世都在一起。”  
　　“我们是神仙，不必学那些愚钝凡人。”他不屑一顾，手却把灯柄抓得紧紧的，“不过嘛，此处既是凡间，入乡随俗也无不可。”  
　　兄长跟卖灯人借了笔墨，在上面写下一行字。  
　　他探头去看，却被兄长推了回来。  
　　“谁稀罕。”他冷哼一声，十分不高兴。  
　　两人看着那灯越飞越高，最后只剩下一个小光点。  
　　他揉揉仰得发酸的脖子，“兄长写了什么？”还是忍不住问了，撇嘴，“你若不告诉我，以后我都不去你的璇玑宫了。”  
　　兄长在他额上亲了亲，目光比那满天的凤凰灯还亮，“我与旭儿，生死相依，永无嫌隙。”  
　　梦境一日比一日逼真，在梦中他们渐渐长大。奇怪的是梦中却始终只有他们二人，没有锦觅，没有父帝母神，没有权位之争。他喜欢这样的梦，犹如回到了蛋壳里，让他感到安全温暖。  
　　他梦到了那一千年的时光，他因故变成凤凰幼崽，日日与兄长相伴。看他处理政事，看他杀伐决断。兄长对旁人冷酷无情，却独独对他温柔多情。  
　　“我的小凤凰，你何时才会长大啊！”说出这句话的时候，兄长的声音既无奈又宠溺，会亲着他的小脑袋，会将他的翅膀尖放在口中轻咬。  
　　“我的小凤凰，你还是不要长大吧！这样我就能把你揣在衣兜里，藏得严严实实的。”说出这句话的时候，兄长着一身白衣，懒散的趴在床上，青丝撒了满床，几缕顽皮的绕在他身上。  
　　他啾了一声，翻了个身拿毛茸茸的屁股对着兄长。好烦，他要睡觉。  
　　后来他渐渐褪去绒毛，换上五色霞羽。  
　　满树凤凰花火红烂漫，兄长在树下抚琴，他在空中翩然起舞。  
　　凤凰一舞动四方，日月因之失色，百鸟为之鸣唱。  
　　他笑着从梦中醒来，窗外黑漆漆的夜色已经褪去，红日如血，天边闪耀着美丽的极光。  
　　他走到窗边抬起手，树上的小鸟乖巧的飞下来停在他的腕上。  
　　兄长加诸在他身上的伤痛，他一刻都不敢忘。  
　　而那十几万年的情，那一千年的温馨，他同样忘不了。  
　　腹中仙胎仿佛有所感应，轻轻动了一下。  
　　他眉尖微蹙，心中烦乱，“润玉啊润玉，你到底想怎么样。”  
　　这段日子众将过得非常舒心，不必担心会被骂得一脸懵，也不用担心会被打得筋断骨折。但他们万万没想到，这段舒心的日子来得突然，消失得也突然。  
　　起因仍然是一个梦。  
　　旭凤猛的从床上坐起，脸颊潮红，身上滚烫。  
　　混账，他怎会做这种梦！  
　　重重一拳捶在床上。  
　　但那捶打的声音却比不过他如雷的心跳声。  
　　那交缠的肢体，令人脸红的情话，还有那一次比一次深入的撞击……  
　　他真恨不得冲回梦中将自己掐死，当然在掐死自己之前先要掐死那个混蛋。  
　　这天晚上他再也睡不着了，把满腔愤怒全部发泄在那些不长眼的魔将身上。  
　　本以为那次春梦只是偶然，谁知竟然日日如此，晚晚如此。只要他一入睡，那混蛋便会出现在他的梦里，各种手段，各种缠绵，逼得他哭泣连连，不断求饶。  
　　偏偏那个梦中的自己竟没有一丝反抗，倒像是两情相悦一般。  
　　狗屁两情相悦。  
　　魔尊周身灵力陡涨，将寝殿内的摆设震得稀烂。  
　　“护驾，有刺客！”魔侍蜂拥而至，却只看到魔尊站在殿中一脸阴沉。  
　　众魔抵不住那股强大的威压，纷纷跪倒在地。  
　　魔尊玄色衣袍猎猎飞舞，手中陨魔杵渐渐拉伸，最后化成一条黑漆漆的长鞭。  
　　凤凰彤艳的唇角微微一弯，笑得嗜血。  
　　既然他不快活，那混蛋也别想快活。  
　　


End file.
